Cat Person!
by Rykuzha
Summary: Daiki yang notabenenya dog person justru jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat benci dengan anjing dan menyukai makhluk berbulu yang mengeong. Apakah mereka dan hewan peliharaan masing-masing bisa disatukan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cat Person!**_

by Riryzha

 **Characters**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-OOC, typo everywhere, berbulu(?)-

.

.

.

.

Cuaca tidak bersahabat. Itulah yang terjadi sore itu.

Langit mulai gelap dan sesekali angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Membuat beberapa daun terlepas dari tangkainya dan terbang mengikuti arah tujuan sang angin. Tak berselang lama kemudian butiran-butiran air mulai turun dari langit dengan ritme acak. Membasahi apapun yang berada di jalur turunnya hingga menyentuh tanah dan bebatuan serta aspal yang menjadi pijakan bagi makhluk hidup di muka bumi kemudian mengalir ke saluran air hingga pada akhirnya kembali ke kawanannya lagi.

Tapi bukan itu yang harus kita amati sekarang.

Dengan cepat beberapa orang membuka payung aneka ragam warna milik mereka untuk melindungi diri dari amukan sang hujan. Yang tidak membawa sang pelindung diri hanya bisa bernaung di bawah genting-genting bangunan toko di pinggir jalan. Termasuk seorang remaja laki-laki yang sudah kepalang tanggung berlari hingga akhirnya menemukan halte bis yang kosong. Tempat yang bagus untuk berlindung.

"Hah, terkadang aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ibu." keluhnya sambil melepaskan _blazer_ biru tua yang sudah sangat basah itu.

Diperasnya beberapa kali _blazer_ itu sebelum menyampirkannya di bangku halte. Sedikit mendongak menatap langit yang tertutup awan kelabu, ia menengadahkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat."

Splash!

Splash!

Splash!

Sang remaja menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah berbeda dengannya berlari menuju tempatnya berteduh sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tas sekolah. Sementara tangan yang satunya memeluk buntalan kain.

 _'Dia kabur dari rumah?'_ batin sang remaja yang lebih dulu bernaung di halte bis.

Seolah mengabaikan eksistensi manusia lain di halte tersebut, remaja yang baru saja datang segera melepaskan _gakuran_ hitam dengan garis biru miliknya. Dikibaskannya kepala beberapa kali ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menyebabkan butiran air yang berhasil membasahi rambutnya terbang ke berbagai arah.

Sang remaja yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menutup wajah dengan lengannya yang tertutup kemeja sekolahnya yang berwarna putih tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 _'Dia tidak sadar ada aku di sini?'_ sang remaja menaikkan alis birunya.

Sedikit menggigil, pemuda di sampingnya menggosokkan kedua tangannya pada lengannya yang tak terlindungi kemeja lengan pendeknya.

 _'Kenapa ia tidak memakai kain yang berada di pelukannya saja?'_ remaja itu menggaruk rambut biru tuanya dan menatap heran pemuda dengan rambut merah-hitam di sampingnya.

"Miauuw~"

Remaja dengan surai biru tua itu mengerjapkan mata.

 _'Miauuw? Apa ia salah dengar?'_

"Miauuw~"

Oh sepertinya memang ada suara kucing di sekitar sini. Tapi di mana kucingnya? Bukankah kasihan bila ada kucing yang terjebak di tengah hujan yang semakin deras ini?

"Hai _kityy_ ~ kau kedinginan?" pemuda dengan surai biru tua itu menoleh ke samping.

Dilihatnya buntalan kain itu sedikit bergerak dan secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kepala kecil lengkap dengan kuping berbulu dan tatapan memelasnya.

"Imutnya~" tanpa sadar remaja bersurai biru tua itu menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Eh?" _ruby_ bertemu _shappire_.

"Maaf aku baru menyadari ada orang di sini." surai merah-hitamnya sedikit berayun ketika ia membungkukkan badan beberapa kali.

"Ah, iya tidak apa." yang disapa hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk.

"Kenapa kau membawa peliharaan di tengah hujan seperti ini?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Oh?" manik _ruby_ -nya menatap kucing kecil yang berada dalam dekapannya dengan penuh kasih. Hal yang tidak terlewatkan oleh manik _shappire_ di hadapannya.

Kemudian ia kembali menatap orang di depannya.

"Aku menemukannya tadi saat perjalanan pulang. Dia penuh luka, jadi aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya." si surai merah-hitam terkekeh pelan.

"Pertengkaran antar kucing?" surai merah-hitam menggeleng.

"Sepertinya ia ditinggal oleh induknya dan diterkam kucing dewasa. Ketika berhasil kabur ia bersembunyi di balik semak." bibir merah mudanya mengerucut. Sejenak si surai biru tua terpaku dengan pemandangan di hadapan dan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Lalu kau akan merawatnya?" tanyanya begitu ia berhasil menemukan suaranya yang hilang.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin." binar matanya mendadak redup dan wajahnya menjadi sayu.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"Peraturan di apartemen tempatku tinggal melarang untuk memelihara hewan." ia melirik kucing kecil dalam dekapannya yang kembali mengeong lalu menghembuskan napas pasrah, "huft... sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus menyerahkanmu ke tempat penampungan, kucing kecil." jemari besarnya mengusap lembut bulu oranye sang kucing kecil.

"Miauuw~"

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa merawatnya untukmu." tawar si surai biru tua. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat kesedihan menghiasi wajah si surai merah-hitam.

"Eh? Sungguh?" matanya membola. Menunjukkan secercah pengharapan yang kemudian ditambah dengan semu merah di pipinya.

"Tapi aku bahkan belum mengenalmu..." bisiknya sambil membuang muka, malu.

 _'Imutnya!'_ batin si surai biru tua.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Aomine Daiki dari _Touo Gakuen_." si surai biru tua mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan yang langsung dibalas oleh tangan lembut milik si surai merah-hitam.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga dari Seirin."

...

Cukup mencengangkan bila kau akrab dengan musuh dari sekolahmu. Wajar banyak yang tidak percaya apalagi bila dirimu dicap _badboy_ dengan segudang kejelekannya.

Membolos? Sudah terlalu sering.

Malas? Seolah itu adalah nama tengahmu.

Tapi seorang _prodigy_ dalam basket? Ketiganya hanya disandang oleh Aomine Daiki secara bersamaan.

Tapi kembali pada faktanya. Ia, seorang Aomine Daiki yang merupakan _ace_ dari Touo Gakuen, memanglah dekat dengan _ace_ dari Seirin.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan anggota bayangan dari Seirin yang merupakan sahabatnya di Teiko dulu.

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa membenci sang macan dari Seirin itu meski otaknya sudah beberapa kali ia cemari dengan _image_ Kagami yang berbuat jahat atau bertingkah seperti preman sekolah. Siapa yang bisa membayangkan seperti itu kalau setiap bertemu pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanmu adalah senyum bahagia dan tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang sialnya bukan untukmu. Melainkan untuk kucing oranye yang seolah menjadi rival sejatinya dalam perebutan pasangan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan suara gonggongan dari anjing peliharaanmu sendiri yang seolah mengejekmu ditambah dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sedang membusungkan dada.

 _'Kau kalah dengan seekor hewan, Hooman?'_

Begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan sang anjing ras _siberian husky_ miliknya.

Aomine berdecak kesal lalu menatap balik anjing miliknya yang diberi nama Shiro. Shiro meracau dengan bahasa anjingnya kemudian mendengus dan pergi meninggalkan Aomine, Kagami dan Tiger; kucing oranye yang sangat berisi.

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kagami yang sedikit pucat dengan Tiger yang tengah menjilati punggung tangan pemiliknya.

"Kau masih belum terbiasa dengan Shiro, _Baka_?" Kagami tersentak.

"Ah, maaf." Aomine mendengus.

"Kau harus mengobati _phobia_ mu itu, Bakagami. Ini sudah setahun lebih kau berinteraksi dengan Shiro."

"T-tapi..." Aomine menghela napas.

"Sudahlah. Kita bisa mulai perlahan."

Kagami hanya diam walau dengan tampang pucat ketika dekat dengan Shiro jauh lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali keduanya bertemu. Yakni setahun yang lalu.

• **Flashback** •

Setelah keduanya mampir ke dokter hewan untuk mengobati luka kucing kecil yang ditemukan Kagami lalu membeli makanan untuk kucing tersebut, mereka pun akhirnya berpisah di persimpangan jalan dengan Kagami menatap sedih ke arah kucing kecil yang mengeong pelan di dalam keranjang. Sementara Aomine nampak sedikit kesusahan membawa keranjang berisi kucing, satu kantung makanan untuk kucing serta tas sekolahnya.

"Maaf kita baru bertemu tapi aku sudah merepotkanmu, Aomine." Kagami sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Ibu pasti senang ada makhluk kecil menggemaskan ini di rumah." Aomine tidak berbohong. Ibunya itu pecinta hewan. Andai mereka kaya raya seperti konglomerat Akashi, mungkin ibunya akan membuat kebun binatang pribadi.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau memiliki keluarga baru, kucing kecil." Kagami membuka tutup keranjang lalu mengelus belakang telinga kucing kecil yang langsung mendengkur. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Kagami.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seolah tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan si jagoan ini saja." Aomine memanggilnya jagoan begitu tahu jenis kelamin kucing tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa main ke rumahku untuk mengunjungi jagoan ini." Aomine ikut mengusap kepala kucing oranye itu.

"Sungguh?" manik ruby itu kembali berbinar. Hampir saja Aomine terhanyut dalam pesona mata itu dan lupa untuk membalas pertanyaan Kagami.

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan boleh memberinya nama."

Kagami tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis hingga Aomine mengira ia akan diabetes karenanya.

" _Arigatou_ , Aomine!"

.

Hari minggunya Kagami datang berkunjung ke kediaman Aomine yang jaraknya beberapa blok dari apartemen Kagami. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak, Kagami mengikuti Aomine ke ruang keluarga yang mana banyak mainan berserakan di mana-mana.

"Aku tidak menyangka Tiger akan merepotkanmu." Taiga berjongkok untuk mengambil bola kain, kardus susu yang Taiga yakin sebagai tempat bersembunyi Tiger-nya dan mainan lainnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu dirapikan." Aomine menarik tangan Kagami dan memaksanya duduk di sofa.

Baru saja Kagami hendak bangkit dari sofa, ia dikagetkan dengan teriakan perempuan yang sepertinya berasal dari dapur.

"Shiro! Tiger! Kalian membuat dapur berantakan lagi?!"

"Shiro?"

"Ah, itu anjing yang sudah tinggal dengan kami selama tiga tahun." kontan tubuh Kagami bergetar hebat. Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya melihat perubahan pada Kagami.

"Ah, kalau be-AARGHHHH!" belum sempat Kagami mengutarakan niatnya untuk pamit, Shiro, anjing _siberian husky_ milik Aomine serta Tiger berlari ke ruang keluarga dan keduanya menerjang Kagami. Membuat Kagami berteriak kencang lalu pingsan tepat di pangkuan Aomine.

• **Flashback End** •

"Kau tahu, Shiro cukup sedih begitu kau ketakutan melihatnya. Padahal ia sepertinya langsung menyukaimu begitu pertama kali bertemu." Kagami termenung.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka dengan Shiro. Hanya saja aku masih trauma."

"Wuff! Wuff!" Kagami tersentak kaget begitu mendengar Shiro menggonggong.

"Shiro bilang tidak perlu takut. Ia tidak akan menggigit." Aomine menerjemahkan.

"Kau tahu banyak bahasa hewan ya, Aomine." Kagami tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah lama bersama Shiro. Jadi aku sedikit banyak mengetahui apa yang Shiro mau."

"Wuff! Wuff!"

"Miauuw~ miauuw~"

"Oh, mereka memintamu untuk mengelus belakang telinga Shiro." Kagami lagi-lagi tersentak.

"B-benarkah itu?" takut-takut Kagami melirik ke arah Shiro dan Tiger secara bergantian yang tengah memberikan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalan mereka.

"Sekali saja, Kagami." Kagami menghela napas pasrah.

"Sekali saja, kan?"

"Wuff!"

"Miauuw~"

Dengan tangan bergetar Kagami mendekatkan tangannya di belakang telinga Shiro yang menggonggong senang. Diusapnya perlahan bulu lembut nan bersih itu. Terlalu senang, lagi-lagi Shiro menerjang Kagami lalu menjilati wajahnya. Kagami yang _shock_ tidak sempat berteriak dan kemudian pingsan untuk kedua kalinya di pangkuan Aomine.

"Kau senang, Shiro?" Aomine mendesah lelah.

"Wuff! Wuff!"

"Miauuw~" Tiger melihat sebentar Kagami yang pingsan kemudian duduk di samping Aomine sambil menjilati bulu-bulu oranyenya.

"Kalian saja cepat akrab. Kenapa butuh waktu lama untuk Kagami bisa akrab dengan anjing, huh?"

"Wuff! Wuff!"

"Jelas saja kami akrab. Kalau tidak kau dan Tiger tidak akan bertemu."

"Wuff! Wuff!"

"Sialan! Kau menceramahiku?"

"Wuff! Wuff! Wuff!"

"Hey! Aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan? Kau langsung suka padanya saat pertama kali bertemu!"

"Wuff! Wuff!"

"Aku tidak suka padanya!"

"Wuff! Wuff! Wuff!"

"Oke! Aku akui aku juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya!"

"Wuff! Wuff!"

"Tidak semudah itu mengatakan cinta, Shiro!"

"Wuff! Wuff!"

"Jangan bandingkan kau yang hanya seekor hewan dengan manusia seperti kami! Cinta sesama manusia itu rumit, kau tahu!"

"Wuff! Wuff!"

Dan begitulah, Aomine dan Shiro terlibat perdebatan cukup sengit sementara Tiger menatap keduanya malas sebelum menjilati wajah Kagami agar segera bangun dan menghentikan pertikaian tidak masuk akal ini.

"Miauuw~"

-FIN-


	2. BONUS

Kagami bergerak gelisah di ruang tengah apartemennya. Setelah beberapa kali membawa Tiger ke apartemennya, baru kali ini kucing gempal berwarna oranye miliknya hilang begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan yang paling ia takutkan ialah ketika Tiger ketahuan seluruh penghuni apartemen.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 ** _'Aku sudah diluar'_**

Kagami segera menyambar jaket dan dompetnya lalu keluar apartemen dan mengunci pintu. Dilihatnya Aomine sudah berdiri di depan sambil memegang tali kekang milik Shiro. Sontak tubuh Kagami menegang.

"Tidak usah takut. Shiro datang untuk membantu mencari Tiger," ujar Aomine yang disahuti dengan gonggongan seolah mengiyakan dari Shiro.

Kagami hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan berjalan takut-takut mendekati keduanya. Ketiganya pun berjalan beriringan dengan Aomine berada di antara Kagami dan Shiro. Shiro yang agak sedih karena tak bisa dekat dengan Kagami pun memilih fokus mengendus aroma kucing tambun berwarna oranye yang ia klaim sebagai sahabatnya yang beda kebangsaan tersebut.

'WUF! WUF!'

Gonggongan Shiro membuat kedua lelaki didekatnya menatap anjing _siberian husky_ tersebut dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Aomine.

'WUF!'

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, Kagami. Kita ikuti Shiro." Aomine menarik tangan Kagami dan keduanya setengah berlari mengikuti Shiro yang ternyata menuju kearah taman bermain.

'WUF!'

'WUF!'

Nigou yang ternyata sedang bermain di taman pun menyapa Shiro yang baru datang. Tak jauh dari kedua anjing tersebut, terdapat Kuroko yang tengah duduk di bangku taman seraya mengelus kucing oranye yang bergelung manja di pangkuannya.

"Tiger!" Seru Aomine mendekati Kuroko dan kucing tersebut. Shiro dan Nigou dan sudah saling bertegur sapa dengan riang pun berlari menuju pemilik mereka.

"Kau akhirnya bisa melihatku, Aomine-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

"Tetsu. Tentu saja. Karena kau tengah memangku kucing yang kami cari." Ujar Aomine.

"Aku melihatnya tengah bermain pasir di taman ini." Ujar Kuroko yang masih asyik mengelus bulu halus Tiger.

"Kucing nakal. Kau membuat Kagami khawatir." Aomine mengusap kepala Tiger dengan gemas. Tiger yang terusik hanya mengeong malas kearah Aomine.

Tatapan Tiger pun berpindah kearah Kagami yang mematung di depan pintu taman. Rupanya pegangan tangan Aomine terlepas dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

'MIAUWW~'

Tiger mengeong cukup keras kearah Kagami. Shiro dan Nigou yang mendengar panggilan Tiger kepada sang pemilik pun menatap kearah Kagami yang bergidik ngeri.

Aomine dan Kuroko pun baru tersadar jikalau Kagami tidak mendekati mereka sama sekali.

" _Doumo_ , Kagami- _kun_." Sapa Kuroko pada Kagami yang mengangguk patah-patah kearahnya.

"Kagami, tidak usah takut." Ujar Aomine yang tahu pasti seberapa takut macan Seirin itu karena melihat dua anjing miliknya dan Kuroko berada di taman. Satu saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin. Apalagi dua?

'WUF! WUF! WUF!'

'WUF! WUF! WUF!'

Shiro dan Nigou menggonggong senang begitu melihat manusia favorit mereka.

"Shiro, Nigou! Jangan!" Ujar Aomine tegas. Aomine sangat tahu betapa kedua anjing tersebut sangat menyukai Kagami. Namun sayang sekali manusia yang mereka sukai trauma sekali dengan anjing. Mengabaikan ucapan Aomine, keduanya berlari menerjang Kagami yang membatu kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"Kagami!"

"Kagami- _kun_."


End file.
